


Reach For Rejection

by Merfilly



Category: Star Trek (2009), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-26
Updated: 2010-04-26
Packaged: 2017-10-15 05:24:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock knows when The Commander is involved, it is always of interest</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reach For Rejection

Spock listens, watching as the newest emissary bearing offers of aid spoke eloquently. In another world, he had betrayed this woman. In another time, he might even have felt the first stirrings of love, only to bow to duty.

Now the woman he knew as Commander argues passionately about their mutual heritage, the need for reunification of their species. Beyond her, Tal, still a Sub-Commander, watches impassively as her honor guard. Some of the words the Commander uses are familiar to Spock in other ways, as he recalls his own defection to Romulus in hopes of finding just what is offered here and now.

Vulcans, he knows from personal experience, are as proud and haughty as those Romulans he once tried to convince. Despite their conquest of their emotions, the troubled era of Surak still haunts the primitive mind lurking beneath the logic, and they seek the logic to avoid acceptance of the offer being made to them in the form of this woman's words.

"Honored council." His voice breaks out from the silence ringing after she ceases to speak, before T'Pau can bring her weight to bear on the matter. She will resist, he knows, because her memory is longest, hearkening back to the troubles that had come by accepting the humans into an alliance. She does not care for the wild emotions evoked by the Romulan presence. "I do not see that we have the leeway to refuse to entertain the offer of our long-separated kin," he says, his aged voice as eloquent as Sarek's. "There are, to my knowledge, many orphans within the Romulan Empire. There can be cultural exchanges, as we learn one another's ways once again. This tragedy, wrought by misunderstanding and personal vengeance by one, should not stand in the way of pure logic. The offer must be considered as it stands, an outreach of compassion that can further both our races' needs," he argues, seeing how the Commander's eyes come to rest on him, the attentive pose of her body.

T'Pau frowns slightly, to any who know how to read it, and Spock was one such. He waits, but, as with his demand for the presence of his friends at his first pon farr's madness, she acquiesces. "Thee has spoken well, Commander; we shall take the matter into consideration."

"I shall await in the chambers you have provided, Honored One," the Commander says, but her eyes stray back to Spock, curious as to his open endorsement of her ideas.

She would have to learn more of the enigmatic elder whom all the Council listened to, despite his apparent outsider role.

`~`~`~`~`

"Selek," comes the call of a woman's voice, one that had haunted more than one play of events in Spock's mind. He turns to see the Commander, noting Tal nor her Vulcan escort are in sight.

"Commander." //Di'on Charvon, later Liviana Charvanek,// his mind whispers, but those names are not meant to be said aloud.

"Tell me how it is you know of the orphans?" she invites. "It is true their placement was something we were interested in obtaining with our offer of assistance."

Spock merely steeples his fingers and looks at her with an arched eyebrow. "Orphans, Commander, are a given in any society that practices the warfare and subterfuge that Romulus has been rumored to foster. Your words tell me my logic is sound." He would not think about another orphan, one that would need his influence in the near future. Or would she? Did Saavik exist? That is yet another of his quandaries in navigating the new field he plays upon.

The woman before him appraises him intently, then nods slowly. "You have depths I am unaccustomed to in even my race," she says, reminding him that she is not so far removed from the telepathy of their shared heritage, with her uncanny, near empathic ability to read people.

"And you, Commander, are a being ahead of your time." He bows his head just slightly. "The decision will be reached soon."

"And you feel..." she prompts.

"I am Vulcan. We do not," he allows himself to reply, the prevarication coming as easily as if he were sparring with McCoy on his Enterprise. "Until the Council resumes session, be at peace."

"And you, Selek."

`~`~`~`~`

T'Pau stands and delivers the word of the Council. "It is the finding that thee has made a logical suggestion, and New Vulcan will allow the cultural exchange to occur, with provisions for preserving both ways of life. It is also our wish that Selek, for his intercession, be the Minister attached to overseeing the program and its consequences."

"We accept this, and the Praetor will accept your choice," the Commander tells T'Pau with certainty.

Spock, under the guise of his new life, meets the gaze of the Commander, and wonders if the game of cat and mouse will be as stimulating this time as before, given the frank expression of interest written in her eyes.

Life is never boring, even in new universal timelines, when this woman is involved.


End file.
